


A Lily for Your Thoughts

by kitamomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 spoilers, F/M, Original Character(s), hanakotoba, i tried to type something angsty but ended up making a mostly fluffy thing again, master/servant relationship, post 000, self-indulgent oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitamomo/pseuds/kitamomo
Summary: “It’s called a ‘lily,’” he continued, handing the gift to his companion, “one of the many plants skydewellers like growing. It sounded very much like your name, so I got the idea of bringing one to you.”---A self-indulgent Belial x OC fic.





	A Lily for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm one of the many suckers for Belial on this planet, so I've written this as an effect of my fondness for him.
> 
> Lilith and Ailith are my OCs, a pair of messenger angels Belial created for fun. In this fic, they act as his personal attendants. Though they are under Michael, he is still their primary master.
> 
> I wouldn't call myself a GBF expert, so I apologize if there are any errors or inconsistencies in this work. ;w; I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could, but I tend to let the dreamy maiden within me take over from time to time.
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading this. And if you finish the entire dumb thing, I thank you for tolerating me.
> 
> ***

****_“Take a look at this.” Belial spoke, producing a single flower in his hand. Its white petals gleamed in the sun’s glow, like unfurled angel wings basking in the light._  

 _“It’s called a ‘lily,’” he continued, handing the gift to his companion, “one of the many plants skydewellers like growing. It sounded very much like your name, so I got the idea of bringing one to you.”_  

 _Lilith’s lips curved upwards into a smile, gently cupping the flower with both hands as if holding something fragile._  

 _“Now there’s a smile!” The raven-haired adjundant cackled, finally getting the response he wanted. “I was beginning to worry you’d grown tired of me, with how busy I’ve been at the lab.”_  

_“Would it even be possible for a servant to despise her own creator?” Lilith responded, lightly bowing her head in reverence._

 

_“Thank you, Belial-sama. I’ll treasure this gift forever.”_

 

_***_

Lilith arose to the aroma of stew boiling in the kitchen. She yawned, carefully stretching the arms that were still quite sore from the deciding battle that took place yesterday. 

It all happened too quickly; there she was, floating before a pair of glowing red eyes and six wings as the crimson skies grew darker. She stared blankly at the air as the last memories before blacking out played like a movie in her mind. More than two thousand years of waiting, to conclude with no closure in an instant. 

Uriel emerged from the kitchen, donning a ridiculous apron that looked two sizes smaller for his frame. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

“Y-yo, uhh…” he began, scratching his chin, “Lilith, was it? I know you’ll be stayin’ here to look after Sariel from now on, but you can do a little more than just sleep around all day!”

 Lilith sighed in exhaustion. Lord Uriel’s loud, booming voice was _just_ what she needed first thing in the morning --though it had turned noon just a while ago. The day never really started for her until she woke up; at least, that’s how it had been since she exiled herself from an angel’s duties. Getting out of bed, she tossed her hair to one side ever so skillfully and locked gazes with a now-flustered Uriel.

 

“So where _is_ Sariel?” she finally asked, placing a hand on her hip. 

The Earth Primarch shrugged, and stubbornly averted his gaze. 

“Vile vixen... Shouldn’t you be able to sense where he is?” he answered, turning his attention to the boiling pot on the stove. “You were both _his_ underlings, after all.” 

Lilith bit her tongue at the remark. It would have been bad enough to raise her voice at a Primarch, but they _were_ also kind (or tolerant) enough to provide them lodging after the war. Instead she quietly made her way out, bare feet searing themselves on the dirt for the first time in millennia.

 

It didn’t take too long to find Sariel.  He _was_ the aloof type who’d normally stay in one place unless sent on an errand. 

Making her way through a thicket of trees and shrub, the pale-haired woman finally found her fellow fallen angel hunched over what looked like a pile of dirt.

“Sariel,” she called, carefully approaching, “It’s time to eat. If we don’t return to the cottage soon, Lord Uriel is going to throw another fit. I’d hate to see his mug again, but I’d rather not be given extra work anytime soon.”

Sariel sighed and looked over his shoulder. His eyes, sullen, gave Lilith a quick look before moving back to the interesting pile of dirt in front of him. 

“Five more minutes,” he replied in a quiet voice.

Lilith nodded, and sighed back. As a messenger angel making a return in atonement, she probably should have headed back to report to her superiors. Being alone with any of the Big Four, however, was the last thing she wanted right now. Making her way towards Sariel, she then found a bent tree trunk and sleepily lounged on it. 

 _‘Watching ants again,’_ she thought. ‘ _As expected of Sariel.’_

Being alone with the other angel brought back memories of idle afternoons in one corner of the shaded gardens. When Hal and Mal were out tending to their missions, Lilith and her now-deceased sister usually spent their time with Sariel as if watching over their curious baby brother.  He wasn’t a very talkative companion, but the silence he provided was calming.

“How are your injuries?” Sariel asked, eyes still transfixed on the ants marching in line. 

“The pain comes and goes,” Lilith replied, frowning at the flowers dangling from a branch above her. “Lord Raphael and the alchemist chick fixed up most of me, but… I’ll have to say my side still stings every now and then.” 

Sariel slowly looked up. “I see. How soon do you think you’ll get better?” he asked. 

The female angel furrowed her brows and turned away. “Who knows,” she answered, annoyed, “You either heal from it, or get too used to the pain to care.” 

Upon hearing this response, Sariel bowed his head and paused thoughtfully. “I suppose that is true,” he said, tucking his knees in closer to his chest, “I’m sorry.” 

“Forgiven,” Lilith replied. “It probably wasn’t right for me to answer so cryptically anyway.” 

Sliding her limbs to the sides of the tree trunk in a graceless lazy sprawl, she gave out a yawn. “Anyway, we have four minutes left. Be a dear and wake me up when it’s time to head back?”

Sariel let out a chuckle and smiled. “Of course, Lilith-san.” 

And with that, Lilith resigned herself to a few more minutes of peace.

 

***

_The sun shone through the smooth, ivory pillars of the lab’s outer hallways. The cicadas’ chirps echoed through the structure’s stone walls, as two angels stood facing each other in conference._

_“Belial-sama,” the female began, both hands clasped in front of her breasts, “I- I hope you could spare me a few moments of your time to ask for your permission regarding a selfish wish of mine.”_

_The adjundant raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips in curiosity; it was rare for any of his subordinates to make any requests, Lilith especially, for a ‘selfish wish,’ no less._  

_“Oookay,” Belial replied, crossing his arms. “I’ll have to remind you that you and Ailith just had your day off last week, and I don’t really like the idea of having a pair of idle ladies under me.”_

_He paused. “Faa-san won’t let us have any fun with slow work progress, you know~”_  

 _A tinge of pink spread across the petite angel’s cheeks. “Trust me, Sir; it’s not that.”_  

_Belial chuckled. “Very well then. If that’s the case, what’s keeping you so pent up?”_

_“Mmm…”_

_An air of silence then surrounded them. Lilith fidgeted with her hands as the man's gaze caused her body to tense._  

 _“I-,” she began, looking up earnestly at him, “I’d… like to grow a lily garden, Belial-sama.”_  

 _The adjundant smiled, amused by her sudden request._  

 _“And perhaps I could grow some irises as well,” she continued, trying her best to keep her voice clear. “‘Iris’ sounds very much like my sister’s name, after all.”_  

 _Belial stroked his chin, giggling. “Has my gift pleased you that much?” he asked, meeting his attendant’s crimson eyes once more,“I don’t see why not, but I’ll have to make sure that won’t inconvenience Faa-san in any way.”_  

_“Of course.”_

_This was as good an answer as she’d get; Faa-san’s convenience had to come first, after all. Faa-san always came first. She wasn’t quite sure why the unspoken rule caused such an unpleasant feeling, but Belial was just as devoted to his creator as she and Ailith were to theirs. It was best to leave the heirarchy unquestioned._

 

_She bowed her head in thanks as her shoulders drooped. “I am very grateful as always, Belial-sama.”_

_“Daddy’s always looking out for his girls, you know~” the taller angel replied, caressing Lilith’s cheek. “Now then, if you’ll excuse me, I must get my ass back to that lab. My boss isn’t exactly as patient as I am, you know.”_  

_“I am quite familiar.” Lilith sighed, bowing once more as Belial turned on his heel. She watched him silently from behind until his back disappeared into the lab’s iron doors._

 

_The sound of feet pitter pattering abruptly echoed from a distance. From behind, a small, brown-haired angel waddled clumsily with a big book in his hands. His tiny brown wings fluttered with every step; large eyes darting from one corner to another._

_This one was named Sandalphon. At two weeks old, he had already learned most of the Astrals’ history. Lilith watched as his little feet stomped around in circles._  

 _“Ah-” the juvenile angel exclaimed, finally noticing her presence, “Excuse me, oneesan!  Could you help me find the exit? I think I’m lost.”_  

 _Adorable. Lilith brought a hand to her lips and chuckled at Sandalphon’s panicked expression. “You…_ think _you’re lost?” she said, unable to hide her amusement, “And just where is Little Sandy hurrying off to?”_

 _Perhaps her master’s habit of giving people nicknames had begun to rub off onto her._  

 _Sandalphon clutched the book in his hands tighter as his eyes began to water. “To the Shaded Gardens,” he said, “Lucifer-sama is waiting for me. We’re going to have lessons again.”_  

_His honest answer struck a blow to Lilith’s heart. It must be nice to have the assurance of a loved one waiting for you, she thought. She sighed bitterly and pointed at the direction from where he came. It was one of her duties as an angel of instruction to guide the lost, after all._

_“Go back to that hall over there,” she said, “Retrace your steps. When you make it back to the front entrance, look for the path lined with vines. You’ll make it to the gardens much quicker that way.”_  

 _The smaller angel was taken aback by her answer. “The pathway with vines?” he repeated, pouting, “Wouldn’t that be a lot harder to walk through, oneesan?”_  

_Lilith watched the pair of little wings tense._

_"You’ll face much harder things in the future, you know,” she replied, “You’ll find yourself feeling lost now and then, and you’ll have no one but yourself to carry you forward.”_

 

 _She then turned to face him and walked toward him, crouching down to meet Sandalphon at eye level. “Walking through those vines wouldn’t be so bad when you think of the happiness it’ll bring after it’s over, right? And if you do end up getting lost for too long… you will at least, have your master to look for you.”_  

_Sandalphon finally smiled and nodded meekly. “I guess that’s true. Even when I can’t see him, Lucifer-sama said he would always be watching over me.”_

" _And the Supreme Primarch always keeps his promises,” Lilith replied, standing back up. With that, Sandalphon bowed and thanked her, leaving the senior angel as his wings batted in excitement once again._

 

_Lilith remained alone in those halls hours after that, befriending the shadows that fell as the sun set in Canaan._

 

 _After a week, permission had been granted to the small flower garden she wished to grow. She tended dutifully to her nursery with Belial’s guidance, finding bliss in the new form of bonding between them she had found._  

 _A momentary bliss for a few hours every week, which went on until the blooms began to spring forth in about three months. Lilith found her new sanctuary among the flowers, proudly reminding herself that this was something she and her master had grown together._  

_Once in a while, she’d invite Ailith and Sariel to bask in the sweet fragrances with her. The lilies bloomed beautifully throughout the seasons._

 

_The irises which were planted for her sister, however, strangely began to wither._

 

 _Pleasing their master seemed to be the only thing Ailith held interest in, so the untimely passing of ‘her’ flowers didn’t seem to faze her. Lilith on the other hand, watched in devastation as Belial began to pull out the dead stems the same way Lucilius discarded malfunctioning test subjects._  

 _“It’s a pity,” he said, tossing the dried plants into a bucket, “For some of these to outlive their family members.”_  

 _The other angel stared sullenly at the withered petals, trying hard to keep a straight face. “Can… we grow the irises again together, Belial-sama?” Lilith asked, her voice full of hope._  

_Belial apologetically shook his head. “Sorry, Lily-chan. But I’ll have more work over the coming months.”_

_Just as she was about to reply in protest, Ailith, the younger and more jubilant of the two, began to pull their master towards the lab’s direction. It was time for his next appointment, and it was Ailith’s turn to accompany him._

_"Belial-sama~" she cooed, "It's time~"_

 

_Lilith wistfully nodded and watched the two depart. Little did she know this would be one of the last times she would ever see her two most loved ones together._

 

***

 _“-lith-san… Lilith-san…”_  

Sariel shook the sleeping angel gently, his hair falling above her like curtain. “Lilith-san, it’s time to go back.” 

Lilith’s eyes slowly opened, her expression dazed from the dream she had just experienced. Fond memories of the past she had tried her best to bury, coming back to haunt her like weeds plaguing her mind. Perhaps encountering her former master the other day had triggered the unwanted retrospect. She frowned, getting up. 

“Sorry, Sariel. How long was I out?” she asked.

“For four minutes,” the other angel answered, “and a half. You seemed to be sleeping very peacefully, so I added an extra thirty seconds.” 

“How generous of you,” Lilith said flatly, jumping off the tree. “Next time, it’d probably be better to stick to four. I don’t want to get _too_ comfortable. Dreams can get funky every now and then, especially when you're this beaten up.”

Sariel nodded, and took his place beside her when he noticed something in his companion’s hair -white, and gleaming in the sun’s glow, like unfurled angel wings basking in the light. 

“Lilith-san?” he called out nervously, staring at the familiar object strung along her golden locks, “Your hair…” 

Lilith quickly reached towards the direction Sariel’s eyes were fixed on and felt a cold, fleshy object. She knew this feeling -and this fragrance too well. 

 

The duo stared at the lily in her hand, at a loss for words. 

“Sariel…” she said, “This isn’t funny, you know.”

The taller angel’s face fell.  “Lilith-san… Do you honestly think I’d hurt a comrade of mine after what had just happened?” 

Lilith’s hands trembled as her grip on the flower’s stem tightened.

“You and I…” Sariel continued, carefully proceeding, “We both received powerful blows, and yet... here, we still are.

 

“Raphael-sama told me... that our wounds were strangely not as serious as he thought they’d be. Though I’m not quite sure myself, perhaps there’s a reason to all this. A new reason for us to dwell here. 

“And maybe... a reason for _that_ as well _,_ ” He then gestured to the flower in Lilith’s hand, “The adjundant always spoke quite fondly of you when we were together, after all.”

 It didn’t take long until beads of tears began falling from the female angel’s eyes. Sariel watched as she brought the flower closer to her chest, almost finding comfort in the sight.

Lilith finally broke her silence, and the trees rustled to the sound of her voice wailing. 

Sariel bowed his head and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“If I recall correctly, I think there’s a small yard behind the cottage. If Lilith-san wishes… perhaps we can ask for Raphael-sama and Uriel-sama’s permission to tend to it.” He nervously chuckled. “It’s just a suggestion, but it might be healthy to keep this one blooming with some new friends.”

Lilith simply nodded as she gently caressed a petal. “You know, I’d give anything to have what Sandalphon had.” 

Sariel smiled as her tears began to cease. “And maybe you already do,” he replied, looking down. “I don’t know if the adjundant has ever told you, but on certain islands in the East, flowers apparently harbor different meanings. Perhaps that lily might be his message for you, Lilith-san.” 

Perking up with curiosity, Lilith quickly dried her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at him.

“And... what _do_ lilies mean?” she asked, feeling her chest tighten. “What did he say about them?”

Taking a few steps forward, Sariel took a deep breath as he prepared his reply. He looked over his shoulder to find two eyes staring back at him in anticipation. 

From a distance, the intrusive sound of Uriel’s voice calling for them echoed in the wind. For a moment, the ground beneath them felt like it was shaking, but they paid no heed to it as they were now fully immersed in their flower-talk.

 

The rhetoric she had once repeated for so many years rang in her head. _Would it even be possible for a servant to despise her own creator?_

 Lilith asked again, “Sariel, tell me! What did Belial-sama say lilies meant?”

 

Sariel, now more sure of his companion’s true feelings, smiled back at her for a few more seconds and finally -opened his mouth.

 

“Forever in love.”

 

**The End.**


End file.
